As Lovers Go
by FaTcAtInAhAt
Summary: Love seems to happen to the two most unlikely people. But with everyone gone, sometimes you cannot help but falling in love with the only person you have left. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONICA!

It's been almost a full year since we started working together, and what a year it has been!

We have had many ups and downs, but through all the fights we come out even stronger friends. You are the best beta a writer could ask for.

And you are also the best friend someone could have.

This is my birthday present to you, along with the wallpapers and banner I made for you.

I hope this birthday is your best one yet, with many more to come. :)

Also, don't mind the commentary in parenthesis, that's just how I believe the main narrator would tell a story. And I am going to add that this story will most likely be taken down because it is a song fic. I beg anyone reading to not report this. How would you feel if someone reported one of your stories which you worked VERY hard on. It's just plain mean to do that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or "As Lovers Go" by Dashboard Confessional

**As Lovers Go**

The summer of 1998 was a memorable one, being after the war was over. But only for those who were still alive. Even though the war was finally over, depression struck the Wizarding World hard. Everyone felt sad and alone.

Everyone but Hermione Granger and I.

It was not as if we did not miss all of our lost friends, but we learned to have each other instead.

It wasn't easy for me at the beginning, especially when Ron and Hermione were obviously in love.

But one night changed it all…

_It was the final battle, where exactly it took place is hard to remember, only that it was cold… very cold._

_Hermione sobbed on Ron's shoulder for hours while we waited. Just waited._

_Suddenly, my father came rushing into the stone room, yelling that it was time._

_Ron tried to force Hermione to stay behind._

_I was injured already, from that last fight (last fight with George, but still the last fight). My wand arm was broken, and I was practically announced useless. I was to stay behind, watch for a sign. _Any sign

_It must have been hours before anyone returned. But someone eventually came back._

_I was shocked to see my father limping in, followed by my brother Charlie._

_One after another, people started pouring into the safe room, everyone with a worse injury than the last. _

_Finally, looking at my father, I realized something._

_There were only half of what we had started with standing in the room._

"_What… what happened?" I asked him softly._

_He looked up at me, tears brimming in his old, worn eyes. "We won," he answered quietly._

_I looked around, seeing Hermione standing in the back, a blank look on her face, with tears obviously staining her cheeks. I looked around for any sign of Ron before slowly leaving my spot and going over to her._

_She looked up at me when I stopped in front of her._

"_He's gone," she told me quietly._

_I nodded, the tears starting to fill my own eyes. Trying to fight back my tears, I looked around, trying to prove her wrong, wanting to be able to say "He's all right."_

_But I knew Ron wasn't in the room._

_Suddenly, the room was in an awkward silence. Hermione was looking over my shoulder and I slowly turned around._

_Harry came in, limping, heavily bruised and beaten; he was carrying my brother Ron. Harry took one last step before falling to the ground. People rushed to help him, Hermione included in that group. She fainted not long afterwards._

_They took the three of them to the hospital._

_Ron remained unconscious, in a hopeless coma._

_It truly pains me to say the fate of Harry, for he didn't make it. He saved the world, and his best friend's life; sacrificing himself for us all._

_Hermione remained devastated for weeks. But things returned to normal. Well, as normal as they could._

_The summer quickly came, and Hermione seemed to be back to herself. And I slowly began to realize Hermione could now love me._

_I also realized that Hermione could never forget Ron._

_But when the winds of summer came, things shifted in a massive way…_

_She said "I've gotta be honest,  
you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
'Cause I'm not foolin'; this feeling is real."  
She said "You've gotta be crazy,  
what do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,  
you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong._

"_All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you've got me..."_

It was hard, convincing her that my intentions and feelings were true (Once a prankster, always a prankster it seems).

At first, she had insisted that it was sympathy, but when I told her it was real, that I was falling for her, she said that she was not the right person to fall for; that she wasn't who I thought she was.

She was completely wrong (Like, _totally_).

Eventually, with the summer almost over, Hermione knew. She had fallen for me, and there was no ladder to climb back up (I'm becoming so poetic, hehehe).

It was final.

It was true.

(I am a cheesy writer, I know. Deal with it, 'cause you know you love hearing about my sexy British bum.)

_I'll be true, I'll be useful.  
I'll be cavalier._

_I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you.  
If you'll just let me through._

Hermione Granger is a very stubborn woman, that's something you must realize about her (seriously, most stubborn person on the face of the earth at times).

Even though it took so long to get through to her, I never gave up once (wouldn't you like to know whether or not that's completely true).

I loved Hermione Granger, and there was no way that I would ever stop.

_This is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes;  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

It seemed like a perfect match, and it was (a perfectly dysfunctional match).

"Hesitation" was a word that would fit our relationship perfectly.

The memory of our first kiss comes into mind when I try to think of something to describe it…

_It was the middle of the summer. Hermione and I had just visited both Harry and Ron's graves, for we thought it to be wrong to keepRon alive when there was no hope of him waking. The weather was dreary, with rain drizzling on the top of our heads as we waited for the train, because Hermione did not want to Apparate (claiming that the train was a very smart idea and should not be taken for granted just because we could Apparate.)_

_After much mumbling, I obliged. The car we were in was full, and we had to stand and hold the poles. Actually, I was holding the pole while Hermione held onto me ('cause I am just that wonderful)._

_Suddenly, she sighed. I looked down at her tired face, and just leaned down._

_Hermione held her hand up to my lips._

_"Are you sure about this?" she asked me quietly._

_"I'm not the one hesitating, am I?" was my answer._

_The kiss we shared was short and sweet (to me anyway)._

_As I pulled back, I noticed that her eyes remained closed. When they finally opened, her brown eyes were shining with tears. While the first tear dropped to the floor, she averted her stare to the ground._

_And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life.  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
but just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane;  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

_"Tonight.  
Tonight.  
But you've got me..."_

I swear I was going crazy. I felt as if all I thought about was Hermione. First I would see the color blue, think about how it would match her beautiful brown eyes, and then remember her beautiful chestnut curls. I also became over protective…

She found it funny when I acted out on this protective impulse.

But it was not funny!

It really wasn't… (This is me being dead serious. Protective impulses and I are NOT funny combined)

_Several months later, past the summer and well into winter, Hermione and I were an official couple. Of course, we shocked everyone who knew us. Everyone had thought Hermione would never forget Ron and never move on (I showed them)._

_Hermione Granger became the center of my universe. And what a wonderful universe it was. Everything was perfect, nothing needed change._

_She moved into the flat which I had shared with George the year before, for he had moved out before the war to a house he had purchased in eastern Scotland (Why he moved there I have not a clue still)._

_I do not want to waste your time explaining all of the moments which we shared (most are not fit for such an immature audience)._

_Only if you insist…_

_I mean, only if you really want to hear it…_

_Only if you truly want to hear all of the romance._

_Well, I'm not telling. That's for only me and—I mean that's only for Hermione and I to know._

_Some people like privacy if you didn't know._

_Hermione lived with me and we were happy. She worked at St. Mungo's, as a Healer, and she loved it (from what she told me, I am kind of blind when it comes to her lying)._

_I continued to run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and invent with my twin (who was still living in the eastern part of Scotland, strangely enough)._

_I thought the only way things could get better was if I asked Hermione to marry me…_

_I'll be true, I'll be useful.  
I'll be cavalier._

_I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through._

_I planned everything; the flowers, candles, food. Nothing could go wrong._

_To make things even better, it was the summer; the two year anniversary of the day we first kissed._

_Of course, everything having to go perfect just makes everything go wrong. Instead of roses, like I had asked the florist, I got lilies. The one flower Hermione says is "cliché". Then there was the food, which ended up being horrible. _

_I knew cooking wasn't my forte (big words also are not, Hermione gave me that one)._

_There were also the candles, which caught fire to the curtain, which made the house smell like… burning curtain._

_I tried to clean up, honestly I did._

_But I got distracted._

_I suddenly got the idea for a new item at the store, and I couldn't let it slip away. I was truly planning on returning to my cleaning (The Biting Hair-Dryer ended up being a top seller that Christmas season, thank you very much)._

_Lastly, Hermione's timing was awful._

_Damn me and my over-charismatic self (Hermione gave me that big word too… like I would think of using "over-charismatic"… you think too highly of me…)._

_Singing to Muggle pop music is hilarious to Hermione, apparently. Especially when the person singing is dancing around with a hairbrush. In front of a mirror. Only wearing a towel._

_Honestly, it wasn't that funny!_

_Anyway, back on subject._

_Hermione was an hour early, and I was letting out my stress. Albeit in an odd way ("odd" being Hermione's word, not mine), I was completely worried about that night._

_So I shooed her out of our flat, claiming we needed milk._

_When she came back, I was just repairing the damage caused by those damn candles (I never liked those curtains anyway)._

_Dinner was on the table, the 2-carat ring safe in my front pocket. _

_I kissed her passionately before leading her to the kitchen table._

_She smiled when she saw the candles and lilies. "What's all this?" she asked, giving me a questioning look._

_I shrugged, smiling back. "Sit down," I told her._

_We ate dinner, talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly, I slipped._

_The ring was on the table and I was saying "Willyoumarryme?" (Because I am a dumbass at times and can not contain myself)._

_A look of shock registered across her gorgeous face._

_Her eyes were filling with tears, as if the evening didn't already go completely horrible._

_"Don't cry!" I said, standing up quickly._

_She chuckled. "I'm only crying because I am so happy," Hermione told me._

_I slowly sat back down._

_"So, it's a maybe?" I asked unsurely._

_She chuckled again, smiling widely. "No silly," said Hermione. "It's a yes."_

_With that, I jumped from the table, quickly pulling her into a tight embrace and smothering her face in kisses._

_This is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes;  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_This is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes;  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_This is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes;  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

We were married two months later with a simple ceremony at the Burrow.

I thought I could never be happier than just having her.

Even now, only five years later, I can say that I was, for once, right about something.

There's no way Hermione could ever have resisted this pop song singing, towel wearing, hairbrush-as-a-microphone guy, right?

Exactly what I wassaying to myself earlier.

But then I said something really stupid back, so I was kind of like "Dude, stop talking tome."

No, I do not have conversations like that often.

Hermione would like me to inform you that I am a bad liar, and it was stupid of you not to catch that. She sees me all the time with myself, talking…

That didn't make sense…

Oh well… neither does Hermione's hair but— ow! She hit me in the head for that.

Here I was, trying to write a great love story, and she HITS me. That definitely shows our love for each other…

I would also like to add that Weasley Wizard Wheezes is having a sale this week on— Hermione threatened to hit me again if I finished that sentence.

It hurts a lot when she hits me.

But I still love her.

I'd love to say this is where the story ends, but Hermione thinks that I should add in about our two atrocious— I mean, lovely children, Harrietta Jane and Ronald Fredrick (she named them, not me).

While this story will probably never have a definite ending, I am certain we will always love each other.

No matter what (or until I stop giving her that Love Potion. I was only kidding!).

But, no, that does not mean I will let her write the end last sentence. That is the line which I have set for this love. No writing the ends to my stories. That's final…

Hermione and I, Fredrick Weasley, lived happily ever after.

The end.

(Hey, she threatened me again, what do you want? I can't very well get a restraining order on the woman I love.)


End file.
